


Sun catches Moon

by RikusKeyhole, zero_kun



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rimming, Shota, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikusKeyhole/pseuds/RikusKeyhole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Boruto knew skipping his training to hangout with Mitsuki would bite him in the ass, but boy he did not expect this punishment.





	1. Pain & pleasure

Sasuke silently emerges from a shadow on the wall in the Hokage's office. The circular room is currently a mess, paperwork strewn about with dozens of boxes containing even more paperwork on the floor. Sasuke looks to Naruto sitting at the large desk given to him by Yamato when he became Hokage. Naruto’s silhouette was backlit by the large windows behind him.

Naruto briefly tilts his head up, not taking his eyes off of the paperwork in front of him, acknowledging his presence. 

"Boruto has been slacking off on his training, even skipping days, he is distracted," Sasuke states plainly and coldly. 

"You're his sensei punish him, I think you can handle whatever is distracting him," Naruto counters dismissively, gathering a bunch of papers, tapping them on the desk, organizing them. 

"Most of them yes, damn video games,” he mutters the last part under his breath. "But this is one distraction that is not my duty to take care of,"

Naruto's eyebrows lift confused. "What is it?"

"He has a crush and I can tell it's a heavy weight on his mind."

"Awe who's the lucky lady?" He asks naively, with a big smile.

"It's Mitsuki." Sasuke answers bluntly ripping off the band-aid so to speak.

Silence.

Naruto grabs the back of his head and lets out a small sigh “I guess I have to get him back on track.” Naruto looks to a picture on his desk of when they were led by Kakashi sensei. “I guess he's not dissimilar to how I was at his age, I wonder if he has any attraction towards females, honestly thought he'd be into Sarada.”

“He's a good student….when he wants to be.” Sasuke admits, with a deflating breath, having a serious one on one about his best friends kid. “From what I can tell he doesn't really seem to have any interest but it's none of my business.”

Naruto calls out to the open door of his office for Shikamaru, and after a moment he appears.

“Yes? Lord Seventh,” Shikamaru asks from the doorway, keen on his superiors needs.

“Can you bring Boruto and Mitsuki here for me?” Naruto asks, his most trusted advisor.

Shikamaru's eye widen briefly in surprise and he quickly asks, “Did something happen?” Mentally noting the unusually informal request.

“Nothing too serious, he’s slacking off again.” he explains nonchalantly.

“Tch. I'll see if Shikadai knows where they are,” putting a cigarette in his mouth. With a heavy sigh he fetched Azuma’s lighter from his pocket. The distinct metal clang of the lighter always reminds him of his late sensei. 

Shikamaru swiftly exits the room muttering a quiet, “What a drag,” under his breath while exhaling a cloud of smoke. 

Sasuke perks up and asks, “What are you going to do with them?”

Naruto opens his mouth to respond, but suddenly realizes he doesn't actually have a plan. Naruto grimaces and lets out a nervous chuckle “I’ll improvise!”

Sasuke sighs and exclaims, “Like father like son.” sighing again Sasuke takes his leave, his confidence in Naruto to actually discipline Boruto is shaken, but it's not his place to correct him in this matter. 

Naruto can still sense him nearby, but appreciates the gesture, knowing that this matter should remain between father and son. 

Shikamaru returns with Mitsuki by his side and Boruto trailing behind him. As his son came into view Naruto noticed he was linked to the shadow of the older man. His body jerked as it moved as if trying to stop itself and the boy wore an annoyed grimace across his face.

Once Boruto is all the way in the room Shikamaru releases the shadow possession jutsu, formerly known as the shadow paralysis jutsu, the signature technique of the Nara clan.

Boruto stumbles a bit after regaining control and yells, “Stupid dad! What did you drag me here for?”

“That'll be all Shikamaru, why don't you take the rest of the day off.” Naruto offers, generously. His way of thanking Shikamaru for helping in this off the books request. 

Shikamaru turns waving goodbye. “Don't have to tell me twice.” taking the last drag of his cigarette. 

With his trusted advisor gone Naruto turns his attention to the boys in front of him. His eyes bare down on them, flickering red ever so slightly at his son to show he is serious.

Boruto swallows a thick nervous lump in his throat, beads of sweat start to form under his headband. His mind races anxiously, he knows when he senses the Kyuubi’s chakra leak from his father that he is in for it. Most of the time his mother can quell Naruto to the point of only a grounding but on a couple of occasions even Hinata couldn't spare him from a well deserved ass beating. 

“You want to tell me why you're skipping training sessions with Sasuke?” Naruto asks sternly, his attention squarely on Boruto. 

Mitsuki quickly whips his head at Boruto. “You said you had those days off, why did you lie to me?”

“I-I-I,” Boruto began to stutter, a feint dusting of pink fell across his cheeks and nose, knowing what his father was trying to get at. “I was just trying to hangout with Mitsuki.” He lies, unconvincingly.

“You already do all your missions with him and Sarada, why do you need to sneak away to spend time with him?” Naruto presses further, already knowing the answer.

Mitsuki looks to Boruto starting to grasp the connotation of Naruto's line of questioning. A sly grin spreads across his lips, “Boruto are you trying to hide something from me?” 

Now with his crush’s snake like slits starring holes in him, somehow Boruto feels even more intimidated and scared than when his Father did the same thing only moments ago. 

Boruto wants nothing to do with this situation, panic sets in, his eyes dart around the room looking for an escape route, eyeballing the window he lunges for it. Only to be stopped by a shadow clone while the original performs several hand signs activating a barrier jutsu so no one can get in or out.

Boruto struggles trying to get out of the clones clutches, clearly worked up. Naruto approaches his son trying to calm him, “Come on Boruto we have to do something about your crush before...”

Boruto’s jaw drops briefly before contorting into a scowl aimed firmly at his father.

The look on Mitsuki’s face is one realization and mild surprise his golden oval eyes widen then contract narrowing at Boruto. The synthetic boy's pale white skin couldn't hide a crimson hue coming on. 

Naruto watches the scene unfold before him. Taking in Boruto’s anger and Mitsuki’s surprise. He quickly composes himself and tries to take on an authoritative tone.

“When I was your age, Sasuke and I screwed around a lot, but we never let it interfere with our training or missions.” 

The clone continues to restrain Boruto as he looks over at Mitsuki with a flash of red in his eyes, “Mitsuki. How would you punish Boruto for his behavior? And don't go easy on him it'll only make it worse.”

Mitsuki looks between the father and son. Not sure what he should do in this situation. He doesn't want to cause Boruto more pain, but he knows from that look that the Seventh means business. Not wanting to anger the seventh and a little mad at Boruto, Mitsuki stews briefly on the punishment, not really having a family of his own he defaults to the stereotypical. “A spanking?”

Dispatching his clone, Boruto ungracefully drops to the floor only for his dad to bark. “Get up.” 

Begrudgingly getting to his feet, Boruto pouts crossing his arms. 

“Drop ‘em, turn around, and bend over my desk.” the elder orders, commandingly while approaching his child.

“What!? Now? Not at home?” Boruto asked frantically, hoping he could get his mother to soften his punishment, not to mention being more than a little embarrassed to be spanked in front of his crush.

“Yes, now! Did I stutter? Drop your pants and underwear too, turn around and bend over my desk.”

Fear from his father's wrath outweighs his embarrassment from being humiliated in front of Mitsuki.

Boruto turns around unable to look at Mitsuki or his dad, his hands creep towards his waistline only slowing the inevitable. Undoing his pants button he unzips the fly siding his pants down his thin legs revealing his black boxer briefs that are lined with a sexy pink trim.

Naruto smirks at the new effeminate underwear, having bought his entire wardrobe. “When did you get these? Who’d you get these for?” 

Boruto feels his cheeks heating up at the insinuation. He quickly shifts his gaze to avoid Mitsuki’s prying eyes.

Bending over the desk Boruto hikes down his underwear to about mid thigh showing off his cute plump ass. “Humf, shut up.”

Naruto feels his cock twitch at the site of his son’s dimpled cheeks, but remains focused on the task at hand. “I want to hear you count each and every one of these and if you stop we’ll start over!”

“Yes sir”

Naruto’s prosthetic hand comes down swiftly, Mitsuki winces slightly hearing the harsh impact.

“One!”

Naruto rears his hand back and strikes his bottom with the same amount of force as the first. 

“Two!” The stinging pain begins to shoot up his spine.

“Three!” The boy cries out before biting down on his lip to stifle another pained whimper. Redness spreads across his cheeks, an odd tingling sensation starts to stir in his sack.

“Four.” As the hand snacks against his already sore ass, Boruto can feel his hips start to move against the desk. Driving his hardening dick onto the surface.

“Five.” He blurts out with a moan attached.

With each new swat against his behind Boruto continued to grind against the desk getting closer and closer to cumming. 

“Seven.” Boruto groans, thoroughly excited. The stinging pain sends a tingling sensation to his balls. 

“Eight! Ow!” Boruto yells. Naruto missed, accidentally smacking his hairless pouch, Boruto is so thankful he didn't cum right there.

“Sorry, missed.” Naruto gently rubs his son's tender sack. Boruto shudders at the sensation. 

Naruto decides the boy has had enough and after one final caress of his sons hairless sack he steps back from the desk.

“There, I hope you've learned your lesson. Well come on you can get up off the desk.”

Boruto stays on the desk, paralyzed by embarrassment. His blushing face the same hue of pink as his punished ass. 

His father grabs him by the shoulder spinning him around revealing his throbbing redded cock.

“Damn, boy,” Naruto bites his bottom lip at the sight before him. “You like being spanked, I bet I know what else you like….” Naruto briefly checks to make sure the barrier jutsu is still up before pulling out his drooling cock in front of the two boys. 

Mitsuki stares between the uncovered cocks of the father son duo. Not being able to resist his arms extend out and his hands wrap around the firm dripping hard ons in front of him.

“M-M-Mitsuki! What are you doing?” Boruto says trying hard to stifle the moans from Mitsuki’s ministrations. 

Naruto addresses his son as he thrust his hips into Mitsuki’s hand. "Sometimes when two shinobi are on a team it helps for the two of them to take care of each other's needs. Sasuke and I did plenty of that"

“You... and Sensei?” The boy asked clearly not buying his father's statement.

“Yea, Right Sasuke?” Naruto says giving his son a cocky grin.

Sasuke emerges from a shadowed area near the door of the office to Boruto and Mitsuki’s surprise.

Mitsuki releases the Hokage’s steel hard member and says to Sasuke, “Maybe you should demonstrate...”

Sasuke looks to Naruto, in turn Naruto just nods. “Mitsuki release Boruto.” Sasuke orders, sticking his hand up in a peace sign fashion facing inwards, electricity arcs between his two fingertips. 

“Yes sir.”

“You're cruel.” Naruto comments, recognizing that technique. 

Sasuke just smirks placing his two fingers underneath Boruto's hairless taught scrotum. Passing a safe electric current through his testicles. Boruto moans and huffs as his legs quiver and he begins to squirt into the floor in front of him, spontaneously coming.

“Ahhaaahha S-Sensei,” weak kneed Boruto drops to the floor reeling from his intense and abrupt orgasm. 

Sasuke holds Boruto's chin with his hand, tilting it up. “What is that all, Naruto and I could go three, four rounds when we were your age, I expected better from my disciple.” 

“No, no I can handle more master,” Boruto takes a moment to catch his breath and gives his sensei a look filled with lust, “Please, give me more.”

“That's my boy,” Naruto exclaims with an overwhelming sense of pride 

“Well then he can start by learning to please Mitsuki with his mouth,” Sasuke moves his head signaling Mitsuki to come over. 

“Boruto get on your back on the desk and tilt your head off the other side.” 

Mitsuki puts two and two together, walking over the the opposite side of the desk while undoing the sash on his kimono. Exposing his pale hard on offering the tip to Boruto. 

“He's your son, you want first tap? Sasuke offers politely.

“He's your student,” Naruto counters.

“Suit yourself. Don't just stand there get us ready,” Sasuke quickly shucks his trousers as Naruto puts up a hand signal and creates a clone. While Naruto moves over behind his son, the clone drops to its knees in front of Sasuke. The clone eagerly slurps the man’s hard on into its mouth, moaning lewdly around it and working it's tongue to get Sasuke nice and wet for Boruto.

Naruto licks down from his sons hairless sack to the soon to be bright pink opening between his cheeks. While taking a long whiff of his fragrant hole and placing a kiss directly on the most precious spot in front of him Naruto weaves a few hand signs. “Wind Style: Tongue Tornado,” With that activation Naruto dove in swirling his tongue around in his young son. 

Boruto tries to crane his neck to see his father at work. His eyes meet Sasuke’s briefly when his master calls out, “Mitsuki hold his head and get to work.”

Boruto opens his mouth as a loud moan escapes, and feels Mitsuki grab the sides of his head and shove his “snake” in halfway.

The clone that was sucking Sasuke poofs in a cloud of smoke revealing his dripping cock ready for his young student. 

Sasuke moves over as Naruto pulls his tongue from his son's hot moist hole. Naruto lightly bites Boruto’s firm left cheek as he moves away allowing Sasuke to line up with Boruto's quivering rosebud.

Sasuke quickly thrusts his hips forward and Boruto moans around Mitsuki as Sasuke buries himself in Boruto for the first time. After taking a moment he rears back again and soon the rhythmic slapping against Boruto’s ass mingled with Mitsuki and Sasuke’s moans. 

Naruto turns his attention to Mitsuki working himself up into a frenzy and his hands become clawed, a sometimes annoying, sometimes advantageous side effect of getting so riled up. Sasuke seemed to like it when he got rough in the past maybe this new moon will like it too.

Scraping his sharp digit down Mitsuki's chest Naruto earns a sharp gasp from Mitsuki. Mitsuki is just beside himself, this whole situation is so surreal, to be noticed by the Seventh, one of the most powerful ninja in the world, is just unbelievable.

Mitsuki's whole body tenses up not knowing how to respond to Naruto's sensual touch as he pinches his erect grey nubs. 

Naruto continues to work on Mitsuki's erogenous zones while his son deep throats him on every thrust of his teacher's strong hips.

Sasuke’s thrusts were speeding up, his breathing getting more ragged by the second. He was more turned on than ever watching the two in front of him while filling his tight hot student's ass up with his premium Uchiha seed. 

Still having a spurt or two left in him Sasuke uses Amenotejikara, instantly switching places with Mitsuki finishing on boruto's face.

The three other boys are very confused as to what just happened especially Mitsuki who is now inside of Boruto.

“Little warning first eh? Sasuke?” Naruto muses, being the first to understand what just had transpired, recognizing the technique. 

With his sensei’s cum splashed across his flushed cheeks Boruto can feel a void from a smaller intruder in his backside. 

Boruto looks up to see Mitsuki standing between his spread legs not moving. Boruto flexes his firm butt, clamping down on his friends member. 

Mitsuki shudders at the sensation and gets the hint. Gripping his friends thighs he starts to slide in and out with Sasuke’s fresh cum keeping Boruto nice and slick. Mitsuki leans down, never stopping his thrusts, to kiss Boruto’s sensitive cock that so sorely needs attention.

Naruto caresses his new partners buttocks as he sinks his teeth into his neck nibbling on Sasuke. Feeding his blood engorged cock to his son, Boruto does his best to play with his father's cock as Mitsuki continues to pound his tight ass hole. Boruto's hands find his penis and balls stroking and fondling himself as he's getting spit roasted he quickly achieves his second orgasm sullying his belly with his pearly white fluid.

Boruto being spent from his climax still does a good enough job pleasing his father for Naruto to spurt down his throat. Lastly Mitsuki wanting to enjoy every last second of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity finally edges himself out inside Boruto. Boruto cums up and down his stomach and chest, the liquid cools his steamy skin.

Mitsuki shudders as he pulls his slowly softening cock from his friend's ass. Giving Boruto one last quick kiss before retreating to grab his clothing. With all parties involved satisfied they dress themselves quickly. 

Sasuke's sharingan makes contact with his pupil. “Boruto, I better see you tomorrow 6 a.m. sharp.” Sasuke reminds, before weaving a series of hand signs ending with a dab he bursts into crows. Not even waiting for Boruto to respond. 

The other three stare in silence until Naruto clears his throat and addresses his son, “This goes without saying, but don't tell your mom. If you're good maybe we can do this again.” he says, releasing the barrier jutsu.

Boruto’s eyes light up for a second, before he gets his face under control. He gives his dad a nonchalant, “Yeah sure. If you want,” turning to leave as Mitsuki slides his arm around Boruto's waist giving him a little snake bite on his cheek.

“You know Boruto even though I didn't know at the time I enjoyed our dates,” the two pause in the hallway, Mitsuki squeezes him a bit tighter, pulling him in close, whispering. “You want to be boyfriends?”

“Sure!”

“Maybe we could go out as boyfriends, on a proper date, you’re buying right?”

Boruto looks at his frog wallet, a hand me down from his father, a moth flies out. A large droplet of sweat forms on his brow as he looks embarrassingly to Mitsuki.

“I'll pay next time?”


	2. Viper's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki and Boruto's first date is interupted by a mission from Orochimaru.

The whirring of a shuriken slicing through the air echoed across the training ground. Boruto looked on with glee as it curved in the air hitting the bullseye his master had set up for him.

“Yes! Perfect shot!” the boy cheered jumping a little before turning to face his stoic sensei.

“Excellent. I'd expect nothing less from my student. We're done for the day.” Sasuke smiled at his young charge proud of the progress he'd made.

“Awesome! Time to head out for my date with Mit-” Boruto turned to grab his things and jumped in shock when he saw his new boyfriend standing behind him.

“Ready to go?” Mitsuki asked a little confused at Boruto's reaction. Mitsuki abruptly grabbed Boruto's hand and turned pulling him along.

“Well hold on,” Boruto said stopping Mitsuki from advancing. “Mitsuki, I just got done training and I'm kinda tired, can we just have a seat and relax?” 

“Ok.”

Sitting on a bench, the warming sun hits them in conjunction with a light breeze, that makes the cherry blossoms fall like snow from the tree behind them.

The setting was serene, young love in the springtime, truly beautiful. They sat there for a good ten minutes hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. 

All of a sudden Boruto hopped up off of the bench. “Ok let's go, how's Ichiraku sound? I'm starving!”

Using the body flicker technique they vanish from in front of the bench. 

The pair arrived at the Ramen restaurant in an instant. They made their way through the large doors and off the busy street. Mitsuki took a moment to observe his new surrounding, fascinated by all the ways the Leaf differed from the Sound. Instead of metallic plating and dark lighting the room was brightly lit probably to show off the expensive wooden booths, several pillars adorned with paper seals, and the ornate entryway with several decorative designs carved into it. It was spacious and seemed to be popular since it was half full at the time. 

As Mitsuki took in the New environment Boruto approached the counter. “I’ll get us a booth Mitsuki. Wait a second.” He could see Ayame already gearing up to fawn over him, but he cut her off before she could speak.

“Can my boyfriend and I have a booth please?” He gave her a pointed stare almost begging her not to embarrass him.

A small squee escaped her mouth before she could contain it.

Trying to remain professional she escorts them to the booth. “Is this your first date?” she asks prying, unable to keep her composure while giving them complementary tea. 

“Yes it is, I would like the special, please.” Boruto answer and politely ordered.

“Same for me, please.” Mitsuki quickly added, closing the menu that was already on the table.

Ayame took the menus. “I'll be back shortly with your meal.” She said bowing, turning around she left to put in their order.

Sipping their tea Mitsuki glances to the far corner of the restaurant spying Orochimaru. He shrugs it off as a coincidence and focuses on his boyfriend across from him. 

Soon enough their waitress returned with their meals, two large bowls of ramen filled to the brim with with every ingredient from soft boiled eggs to thinly sliced pork. Both boys looked at her surprised with her strength being able to carry such heavy bowls. The dish was exquisitely crafted and Boruto, hungry from his intense training with Sasuke, dove right in slurping up the noodles.

The two boys quietly ate their meals enjoying each other's company and the low hum of the other table’s conversations.

The atmosphere was nice, heavenly smells wafted through the air. Before they knew it they were about done with their delicious food.

As Boruto raised his bowl to slurp down the last of his broth, Orochimaru made their move. Smoothly walking past their booth he made eye contact for only a split second with his son, dropping a piece of paper on the ground. 

Picking up the note, Mitsuki reads it under the table before his boyfriend puts down his bowl.

The note read simply: “Get his D.N.A.”

Date, mission they are now one in the same for Mitsuki.

Mitsuki couldn't complain though. He was already planning on sharing some DNA. Now he just had to figure out how to do it. 

“Ah that was great!” Boruto said wiping his mouth. “What did you want to do next?”

Mitsuki thought for a moment. He couldn't suggest going back to Boruto’s place. Too many people who could see through walls. “Why don't we see a movie?”

Boruto’s eyes lit up, and he said, “We could see the new Kagemasa movie!” He rushed to call Ayame over and pay with his dad's free ramen for life coupon.

Mitsuki didn't really care for the movie but he knew it means alot to Boruto. Walking the short distance down the street of the business district, Boruto and Mitsuki find themselves at the movie theater.

Entering they buy their tickets and get some customary popcorn and drinks. Moving through the sticky hallways they find their viewing room. Boruto using his butt opens the door for his boyfriend. The dark room was filled with a light hum from a rather small amount of patrons.

Their shoes made even louder sticky noises as they found their seats in the center of the group of red cushioned seats. Crab walking their way to them, they sit and simultaneously breathe a sigh of relaxation.

Wading through the boring previews they nom on their popcorn and sip their fizzy beverages. Boruto was chattering to Mitsuki between gulps and handfuls, catching him up on the last movie in the series. Mitsuki nodded along smiling at the enthusiasm of the blonde youth, while he formulated a plan to get a DNA sample. 

Just as Mitsuki was about to make his move, the previews ended and Boruto let out an excited cheer with the rest of the tweens in the audience. Mitsuki loved seeing his boyfriend like this just able to be a kid, but his parent gave him a job to do. 

Mitsuki got to work leaning back into his seat and placing his arm across the genin’s shoulders. Boruto took note with a grin and lifted the arm rest between them. He snuggled back into the pale boy like they were made for each other. 

Mitsuki waited a few minutes half paying attention to the movie, but remaining focused on his objective. His hand slid down Boruto’s side carefully. The hand avoided grazing the boy as it snaked its way to his cup attempting to grab the straw, but Boruto notices out of the corner of his eye. 

“All you had to do was ask if you wanted some. Here.” Boruto handed the drink to him and glanced up at him expectantly. His cover blown Mitsuki took a sip, cursing in his head about the sample being contaminated. 

“Thanks Boruto,” he said with a smile, but sighed inwardly realizing he was going to have to do this the hard way. He had just wanted to enjoy his date. Plan B then.

A few seconds later Boruto was engrossed in the movie all over again. Mitsuki’s hand started to extend again, this time with a new purpose. With a delicate touch his fingers grazed the hem of Boruto’s pants. Slowly but deliberately he moved to pop open the button and then work down the zipper it was easy with him so into the movie. Just a second more and- 

Boruto jumped and hollered at a particularly cool move Kagemasa performed. Mitsuki retracted his arm in an instant as Boruto jumped to his feet going through the motions of the familiar technique. As he turned to grin at Mitsuki, his now open pants slid down to his ankles and Mitsuki couldn't tell what was more pink his boyfriends cheeks or his boxer briefs.

Boruto scrambled to grab his falling pants and then sat back in his own seat. He was trying to collapse inward on himself in embarrassment. 

Mitsuki wasn't sure how to deal with this and offered an awkward, “uhhh”

Boruto wouldn't stop sulking though and the two of them sat through the rest of the movie without another attempt. Mitsuki knew he needed to complete his mission, but he was also worried about his date.

Boruto had cheered up bit by bit through the movie's climax, but even as the credits rolled he was still tense. He needs to relax… Maybe.  
“Boruto why don't we go to a bathhouse next?” Mitsuki suggested getting up from his seat. Boruto looked at him confused.

“You still want to hang out?” Boruto asked incredulously. “But I made a fool of myself...”

“I'm not complaining about getting to see you in underwear some more.” Mitsuki gave Boruto a wink and turned to leave. 

Boruto stammered out a bunch of incoherent syllables before following Mitsuki to the side door. He bumped into a pale long haired man, or at least he thinks it was a man. In a blue kimono not dissimilar to Mitsuki's on the way out. He turned to apologize, but the man was already gone. He turned to Mitsuki who had his eyes narrowed at where the other man had been. 

“Are you coming Boruto?” Snek Jr said hastily and Boruto ran to catch up to him. They interlaced their fingers as they walked toward the only bathhouse in the village.

Paying at the front desk they going to the men's side. Entering the small locker room, they strip placing their clothes in small cubbies. Both boys were trying not to stare at each other.

Putting on towels they leave and turn a corner into the hot spring area. 

Steam billows from the all natural hot spring at the the bathhouse. Slippery rocks circled the spring with little Bonsai trees as accents were scattered throughout. A bamboo rod filled with water then tapped the rock it was on emptying the liquid only for it to be refilled, echoing.

The haze was thick, the air moist. Both boys jump into the steaming hot water, discarding their towels.

Boruto and Mitsuki sunk into the tranquil water, sighing aloud as their bodies heated up. The hot water soothed their aching muscles after a long day of intense training. The tension that had been building up in Boruto's neck starts to melt away. When Mitsuki slithers behind Boruto and begins to massage his aching shoulders moving up and down his neck. Boruto moaned softly at the sensation, relaxing into his boyfriend's touch. 

As his boyfriend sunk back into his lap, Boruto’s dimpled ass made contact with Mitsuki’s half hard snake. Like a puzzle piece Mitsuki's copper head nestled in his sun’s buttcrack. He grinded upwards softly as the two stared at the setting sun. Hues of pink and orange streaked across the horizon as stars started to blink into view.

“Wow it’s so beautiful” Mitsuki marvelled at the colorful sights. Boruto’s eyes lit up as he turned to look at his pale friend. 

“Follow me.” Boruto hopped out of the water grabbing Mitsuki by the hand. Wiggling his tight ass to tease Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was enticed and hopeful that he would get that sample after all, admiring his boyfriend's cute booty. Mitsuki soon ran after Boruto but the Springs water they left behind did not calm/still, bubbles disturbed the serene water as wet black hair breached the surface.

The two boys rushed into the small tiled locker room, Mitsuki kept his eyes trained on his lover even as he slipped his bright pink underwear over his dimpled globes. Boruto hurried Mitsuki along urging him to dress so they could go. 

Mitsuki followed Boruto into the small forest at the base of the Hokage's faces. They reach the base of the cliff face, Boruto moves some leafs and brush aside. Putting his fists on his hips he proudly presents Mitsuki with his secret passage to the top of the Hokage faces, an old miners tunnel.

They dash through the winding tunnel, wooden trusses fly by repeatedly, supporting the man-made tunnel. Soon they are up top of the faces and the vantage point is beautiful.

Mitsuki pulled out a scroll, unfurling it. He bit his thumb summoning a beach towel to lay on.

The pair laid down and stare up at the night sky littered with stars. Boruto clasps one hand into his boyfriend's palm and extends the other to point out constellations.

“Check it out Mitsuki. That ones a snake like you” Boruto pointed to a line of stars in the night sky. “I think it's called Serpens”

“Wow. Its beautiful. So you come up here a lot?” Mitsuki asked turning to the blonde boy.

“Yeah. I came here to prank my dad one night and realized it's a good spot to rub one out. Haha no byakugans you know.” Boruto turned a light shade of crimson.

“Oh, so it's pretty private up here then?” Mitsuki asks, turning on his side worming his hand down to Boruto's crotch. 

Mitsuki's face closes in, his pale lips danced across Boruto's jawline. Inching down to his neck he nestles in his crook.

Boruto reciprocated Mitsuki's affection, embracing his boyfriend in a passionate kiss while lightly bucking into his touch.

The two tongues danced as their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Mitsuki rolled over on top of Boruto nibbling at his lips before pulling back and gazing down at the boy.

Boruto bit his lip and looked at the pale angel wreathed in light from the village skyline. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Mitsuki dove back down and started to suck at Boruto's neck, leaving a small hickey as he went. When he tried to go lower though he was met with Boruto's shirt collar.

“We should take these off.” Mitsuki said starting to pull back and let his kimono start to fall from his shoulders, exposing his chest to the cool night air.

Boruto sits up following Mitsuki's lead and starts to tug at his jacket and shirt anxious to get them off. 

Mitsuki smiled at the awkward display reaching to assist, Boruto opts to stand up to disrobe further. His partner rose to also undress. 

Their naked bodies were perfectly silhouetted against the nights sky. They resumed making out as a gust of wind swept through Naruto's hair. Light goose bumps dotted their skin. 

Boruto embraces his boyfriend in a steamy kiss once again, their cocks grinded against each other as they press their toned stomachs together.

Mitsuki hugged Boruto, with his hand weaving signs behind his back, Mitsuki's neck stretches around, kissing and licking down Boruto's back, and finally giving his lover a sharp bite on the butt. Black Ink spread quickly from the light wound and Boruto was stiff as a board.

Boruto jolted from the sudden pain, but after a moment he found he couldn't move. Mitsuki's head returned from over his shoulder and the boy pleaded with his eyes for an explanation.

“Let me take care of everything.” Mitsuki shushed his inanimate boyfriend. He ran his pale hand over the pink rigid tip between Boruto's legs and watched the boy shudder ever so briefly.

Mitsuki dropped to his knees in front of the hokage’s son. Looking up into Boruto's eyes, still locked on him, he stuck out his tongue and swirled it over the sensitive glans. If Boruto wasn't locked in place his knees would have buckled.

After taking a taste of the divine nectar starting to form from the tip, Mitsuki engulfed the fleshy rod to the hilt, curling his tongue around the member now sliding in and out of his mouth.

Mitsuki was finding it hard to gauge when Boruto was about to cum with the paralysis. He needed to speed things up, so he could enjoy the rest of his date.

Shoving a finger in his mouth the snake-like boy got it nice and wet then slithered it between his boyfriend's legs. Stopping to lightly cares Boruto's inner thighs, he quickly moved on to the object of his desire. 

Boruto's rosebud was just the right shade of pink, matching his trademark underwear. After a few seconds of teasing and light pressing Boruto opens up like a flower and the warmth of his hole engulfs the intruding digit.

Finding and palpating boruto's prostate, Mitsuki milks his boyfriend’s seed out. Stretching his arm out he rifles through his kimono pocket fetching a glass vial. Placing the small bottle in front of the blonds head, he retrieves healthy sample of spurts into the vessel. Mitsuki quickly seals the cap tossing it back over onto his clothes. 

Now that his work is done, his mission complete he could really start to have some fun. His mind drifted back to a saying he'd heard in the village, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.’ 

Mitsuki, stroking his still hard sick, started to approach the boy again, when a loud bark and a low growl sounded off in the distance. Mitsuki dropped to a fighting stance instinctively, and released Boruto with a hand sign. 

“Shit, not again” Boruto groaned sitting back on his naked ass, while a puzzled look came over Mitsuki's face.

Just then two grey swirls shot up over the stone faces and landed in front of the two boys. As the spinning stopped, two versions of the Chief Kiba Inuzuka stepped forward. His distinctive slicked back brown hair and the fur coat he had over his shoulders blocked the light streaming from the village. The one on the left let out a shrill bark and transformed in a puff of smoke, leaving a huge white dog in its place. 

“Uncle Kiba, I-” Boruto started to pipe up before being swiftly cut off.

“Do I even have to say it?” Kiba glowered at Boruto who shrunk beneath his gaze.

Mitsuki quickly stepped in between the two not sure what to do, but not liking the way Boruto was reacting to Kiba and Akamaru. He felt his boyfriend's soft hand come down in his shoulder and rub gently. 

Stepping past his boyfriend, Boruto pleaded, ”I wasn't even up here spray painting this time! C'mon let us go. Mitsuki shouldn't get in trouble, I brought him up here.”

“I'll take you two down to the station and we'll work something out. I know how hard it is to find privacy with your mom is around.” Kiba's expression softened and his dick hardened looking at the boys well defined body. Remembering the days of being on the same team as her.

Boruto threw his arms around the older man's waist blushing slightly as Kiba's expanding bulge made contact with his chest. 'Maybe that's why Uncle Kiba is always single,’ he thought to himself.

Letting go he pulled Mitsuki back towards their pile of clothes and the two started to get dressed again. 

Mitsuki moved slowly and Boruto sidled up to Kiba again. The pale boy heard a whispered thanks from his boyfriend and watched Kiba slap Boruto's ass out of the corner of his eye.

“Nice catch kid.” Kiba whispered back while Mitsuki looked around trying to spot his parent.

Mitsuki looked down in disappointment. He got the sample, but he has been captured the mission is a failure. Then he notices a shadow moving slowly on the ground looking up he spots Orochimaru in a hot air balloon. He throws the sample into to the air and Orochimaru catches it with one of his snakes swallowing it. However the action alerts Kiba and Orochimaru isn't supposed to be allowed in the village outside of parent teacher conferences. 

Kiba immediately radios for backup, throwing a kunai at the balloon to stop it, the blade puncturing the balloon. The hot air being rapidly released sends the balloon flying into the distance with a twinkle.

“Damn, guess they're blasting off again.” Kiba muttered, leading the two boys away in handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
